


Together, We're Stable

by LittleMissSweetgrass



Series: Giant Alien Robots Can Get Sick? [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSweetgrass/pseuds/LittleMissSweetgrass
Summary: Cosmos goes to his medic's office to ask an important question: As a mech with spark damage, can he ever form a Conjunx Endura bond?





	Together, We're Stable

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole thing is basically a filler episode that comes before this other coswave fic I'm halfway through  
> Also I've decided to put all my fics that are based around illness/exploring cybertronian health (I have more wips ideas around this, and not all of them are coswave lmao) into its own little series, mainly for my organizational ticks
> 
> Time:  
> Vorn= 83 earth years  
> Trimara=3 earth years  
> Deca-cycle= 3 earth weeks  
> Cycle= 1 day/however long that is (1 day is longer on cybertron (2.5d) than Earth and Jupiter (9h))  
> Klik= 1 earth minute

There was an ache just below his spark, but right above his tanks. It didn’t feel like his normal type of pain, but it was still strong enough to make him want to purge. Maybe it was the effort of keeping that nausea down that was making the ache, or it was the ache causing the nausea? Either way all Cosmos knew was that he wanted to purge and the sharp, sterile smell of the medical centre didn’t help.

On second thought, it must be his nerves making him want to purge, and the ache was just something his body did now. It was hard to tell what set off the aches, the non spark related ones at least. Or were all his aches spark related?

No one else was in the waiting room, which was a small blessing because then no one else could see him twisting his own tanks into a knot. 

It was also odd, though. You would think that the waiting room for one of the largest medical centres on New Iacon would be busy? Or at least have a couple mechs damaged from overcharged accidents.

He shifted in his seat as another quick wave of nausea and and discomfort swept through him, making him wince. The receptionist at his desk behind the safety glass peered up at him at the movement. 

Cosmos flushed a little and steadily looked away from him, and waited until the receptionist went back to the datapad in his servos before letting out an exvent. 

This was the first time he’s been to this medical centre. Or really any medical centre since Ratchet’s office aboard the Lost Light several Earth years ago. His appointments with Rest-Q were always in his habsuite aboard the Sanctuary, and his magnetic pulse massages were either at the Sanctuary as well or at Breakdown’s apartment in New Iacon. It was always so relaxed and informal, so much so that Cosmos never even realized being in a facility like this was making him stressed.

But he had to be here, had to meet Rest-Q during his office hours here instead of somewhere Soundwave could overhear. Overhear and ruin all of Cosmos’ not-really-thought-out plans.

The door across the room slid open, snapping the shuttle out of his thoughts. He looked up, expecting to see Rest-Q striding towards him, but instead it was….

“Sunstreaker? What are you doing here? Uh, wait, no, I meant-- I, uh, haven’t seen you in a while, how are you?” Cosmos was honestly surprised to see the golden mech at a place like this. Well, maybe not completely surprised, he knew the other bot went through a lot both mentally and physically during the war and after. So much so, that of course seeing medics would be common for anyone who went through what he did. Cosmos just never thought that he’d do it willingly… 

Bob, who was calmly walking at his owner’s pedes, perked up at hearing Cosmos’ voice. The unleashed insecticon bounded over to the shuttle, chittering up a storm upon seeing his old friend. Cosmos smiled widely behind his battle mask as the bug’s aft wiggled in pure joy at having his antenna scritched. 

“Hey buddy, I missed you too! Are you getting a lot of pats, huh? Those new Trypticon bitty bots spoiling you rotten, huh? Are they? Yeah, I bet they are, cause you’re such a good boy! Yes you are!” Bob was going wild under his servos, becoming a big puddle of happy bug.

Still standing in the middle of the room, Sunstreaker rolled his optics, both slightly embarrassed from the giggle the receptionist gave and fondly exasperated over his pet’s actions. He strode over to the green mini and sat loudly down in the shitty plastic waiting chair.

Not stopping the petting, Cosmos glanced over to Sunstreaker and pushed some tentative happiness into his field and brushed it over the golden bot’s tightly bound one. Cosmos would be hesitant to call Sunstreaker a friend, mainly because of the other’s standoffish personality and Cosmos’ own social awkwardness. But, they did spend a lot of time together both on the Lost Light and off it, since D.O.C and Bob would play together a lot. 

And, not to mention that brief time they spent together as Sky Reign. 

Combining was a weird thing. You were a separate being the whole time, but you also weren’t. You’re spark was melded and bonded with the others so tightly that you could see, no, _feel_ everything that made them them, yet also you? Rest-Q had a spark attack when he read that in his medical file, thinking about how the stress of combining would have sent back all his progress, or hell, even killed him. He still talked about the effects of bonds on damaged sparks, asked how Cosmos felt around those he combined with, how his spark reacted, and if was different than before or not.

As Sunstreaker slowly let his own field spread out slightly, mingling with Cosmos’ own, the shuttle figured their relationship was slightly different now. Cosmos normally liked to chalk the relaxed feeling he felt near the golden bot up to Bob’s presence, but there was something in Sunstreaker’s field that eased up the tenseness in his frame, something that made that ache below his spark feel like it was hardly there.

“Just getting a checkup.” Sunstreaker grunted, looking down at his bug who was now sprawled over both of their pedes. “What about you? Surprised you’re planetside, and not with a winged rat hanging off the rafters. That Decepticon of yours has a pretty tight grip on your leash.” The smile he threw at the mini was more of a sneer, sharp and cruel. 

Cosmos snorted, and shifted, as if to elbow the golden mech but missing by a micrometer, not even daring to touch the vain mech’s platting. He was used to this type of song and dance Sunstreaker liked to play, and the mini just got better at it hanging around Decepticons cycle after cycle.

“It’s just his way of showing he cares, not every mech came out of the war perfectly adjusted, as I’m sure _you_ personally know.” Their fields tangled together were they barely touched so Cosmos could feel Sunstreaker’s surprise at the mini’s dry tone. 

The golden bot huffed, field giving away how amused he felt when he sensed there was no actual malice in Cosmos’ field. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” They sat in silence for a while, and between Sunstreaker’s steady presence and Bob’s warm weight on his pedes, Cosmos felt the most relaxed he’s been since warping planetside.

“Hey,” Cosmos turned to look at the larger bot, “Marissa wants the newsparks to get a ‘broader worldview’ or something, so she’s gonna be asking the Council if they’ll host the little guys, and some guards, for about an Earth’s week time each.” Dark blue optics slid over to eye the smaller bot. “I think she wants to include your little space station as well. So see if you can get your Decepticon less pissy about the idea of Autobots that aren’t you on his station.”

Cosmos smiled, “I’m sure he’d be willing to share his dream with the newer generation. Autobots included.”

The larger bot sneered and rolled his eyes, “I’m sure he is.”

Before Cosmos could retort, the door across the room swooped open for a second time. 

Rest-Q chirped something that sounded like Old Vosian mixed with a vibrolin, waving as he walked through the door towards them. Cosmos had no idea what the medic was saying, but the mini stumbled to his pedes and tripped over Bob in his scramble to get up and shake the medic’s servo. 

Sunstreaker gripped his shoulder tightly before he hit the ground, almost lifting the mini off the floor. _“Watch where you step.”_ He snarled.

“I’m fine! Sorry, sorry! Thanks for seeing me on such short notice Rest-Q.” The mini waved at the medic, who had his hands reaching out as if he also tried to save Cosmos from making a fool of himself in the waiting room. “Uh, ah, Sunstreaker? Can you let me down? I’m sorry, Bob, I’m sorry for bumping into you.” He wiggled his red digits at the Insecticon.

Sunstreaker grunted and dropped the mini. Bob rushed forward to nuzzle against his red servo once more before letting Sunstreaker clip his leash on his collar. “Whatever, good luck. Make sure you mention to your Decepticon about what we talked about.” WIth that he turned on his heel and walked out of the medical centre, Bob trotting at his heels.

Rest-Q chuckled as he walked up to Cosmos. He offered his uplink cable attached to his wrist, like normal. Once Cosmos plugged in glyphs scrolled across the message box on his HUD. 

**I didn’t know you were friends with Sunstreaker! That’s nice, I’m glad to see that your time away from the Sanctuary is a positive one too! Come, let’s talk in my office, get you comfortable.** Rest-Q began to lead Cosmos via the uplink cord through the door and down the hallway. 

The hallways were huge, and spacious, suitable for any size of mech it seemed. It just made Cosmos feel small. 

“Yeah, Sunstreaker and I have been kinda in the same circles for a while, helped that D.O.C and Bob liked to have playdates. And you know about the whole combiner deal. But, I don’t think all of that makes us friends?” They stopped in front of a door, and with some quick typing on the keypad, it opened and Rest-Q lead the mini into a cozy office. 

The mini gave a quick glance around as the medic lead him deeper into the space. It was a fair size, with shelves dotting the walls around an average mech’s height. Datapads and small nick nacks were littered all over the shelves, making them oddly seem both crowded, but in an organized way. On one side, there was a large couch, something that could easily have fit Fort Max or a mech the size Cosmos once pretend to be. The large desk the medic was leading him to had two comfortable chairs positioned in front of the desk, with a large, overly stuffed office chair on the other side. 

The desk had even more nick nacks clustered around the edge of it and Cosmos had no idea what connected any of the items in the room to each other. There were organic materials, metals, photos of alien landscapes, minerals, bottles of unknowable liquids, objects that looked like human toys, and something that definitely looked like a living organic plant.

 **Nonsense, I’ve seen Sunstreaker in here for a while, and while he’s not my patient and I can’t say for sure, I’ve never seen or heard of him being close with anybot like that! Except for the newsparks on Earth. And Arcee. I did see her drag him in here at one point while I was chatting with Curbside.** The glyphs sounded thoughtful and amused. **Lightningstrike is his medic, and I’ve never pitied anyone more than her in that moment. I’m joking of course, I’m sure Sunstreaker is a wonderful bot if he’s friends with you.** Rest-Q winked at Cosmos while he pulled out a plush guest chair in front of the desk for him. **Sit, sit! My Amica bought me these chairs from an organic planet, they’re very soft. I’m sure he mostly bought them for himself when he comes by for a visit, but my patients love them nonetheless.**

Cosmos smiled bemusedly at the medic. The shuttle remembered him mentioning Crosscut before briefly. He knew the mech aboard the Lost Light had the reputation of being a kleptomaniac when the shuttle was part of the crew a few Earth years ago. He remembered the striving playwright was always picking up souvenirs from the planets they visited or gifts from people they saved. Guess this is where all the objects he picked up went. 

Rest-Q fluttered around him some more before rounding the desk and sitting down, the uplink cable stretching a little before reeling back so it wasn’t so loose. Gosh, he would never get over how chatty the medic was. 

**Now, what was it you wanted to speak to be about? It must have been important seeing as you couldn’t wait until your next check up appointment in…. Oh, a little less than a deca-cycle! Is it your medication? Any new aches and pains?**

“Ah no, it’s nothing serious. It’s more like I asked to speak with you for, uh, a consultation, I guess?” Cosmos scratched the back of his helm, nervous and slightly embarrassed over what he was gonna ask.

Rest-Q just tilted his head, a single glyph for curiosity popped up on the chat. Cosmos could feel his spark spinning a little faster.

“Uh, I mostly just want to ask you-- and it’s not anything super pressing or anything!-- but I’m just wondering, how fragged up is my spark?”

The medic squinted at him, and steepled his digits on the desk, doing his best I-can-see-through-your-bullshit Prowl impression. **What do you mean ‘fragged up?’ Like I wouldn’t recommend going off your medication, or skipping out on our appointments.** The glyphs had no inflection on them, making Cosmos squirm a little under the poker face.

“No no! I don’t want to skip out on the medical stuff, trust me I know I’m better with them than without. I haven’t had a Bad Day in a while, it’s just, oh frag. I just, I wanna know what’s the possibility of me being able to hold an, an… Endura bond. Like, would my spark not even be able to make the connection, or like, uh, fizzle out from the strain, or something?” Cosmos sunk in his seat, completely embarrassed by the way Rest-Q’s body language did a 180.

The medics optics brightened as he straighten up, the smile was blinding as he leaned forward. **Have you finally asked Soundwave to be your Conjunx? Oh how exciting, I’m so happy for you two! Whyever did you want to meet alone here on Iacon? Shouldn’t he be here as well?**

The mini’s faceplates burned, “Medic! Please! I’m trying not to get my hopes up, I haven’t even asked him yet!” Cosmos buried his face into his servos and said softly. “I don’t even know if a Conjunx Endura bond is something I can offer him. Offer for us.” 

A field brushed up against the edge of his, all warm and comforting. **Oh, Cosmos. I’m sorry, I got ahead of myself. Of course with your condition, anything involving your spark is going to be difficult. Your recovery process is so new as well, it’s only been about what, a little over a two trimaras since you started your recovery? That is such a short period for something as serious as spark injury.** Rest-Q frowned a little, pushing more apology and comfort into Cosmos’ field. **To be completely honest, I wouldn’t recommend any type of serious bonding like a trine, combiner, or any Endura bonds for at least a vorn.**

Cosmos shot up, “A vorn!? That’s so long! To ask him too wait so long would be cruel” He cried.

The medic placed a comforting servo onto the mini’s small red ones, his fingertips almost brushing the uplink cable ports on his wrist. **I know how us Cybertronians prefer quick courtings and even quicker bondings. Primus, just look at our glorious leader Starscream. He courted and Conjunxed his mate Wheeljack in about an Earth stellar cycle! But I can promise you, that if Soundwave truly cares for you, he will wait until you say you’re ready for the next step. Besides, most bots know each other for vorns before beginning the courting process-- wait, you aren’t already courting him, are you?**

“Ah, no, I’m not, but I just-- He’s such an inclusive and private mech, ya’know? So the fact that we’re even in such an intimate relationship already shows that he really cares about me compared to other mechs.” The mini sighed, “It’s even gotten bots around the station and high ranking former Decepticons thinking we’re already Conjunxed because no one else-- besides his Cassettes and maybe Megatron, but I’m trying not to think about that-- is as close to him emotionally as I am. Or physically. Did you know, I’m the first bot in vorns to even be in his berthroom while he’s recharging? The bots on the Sanctuary are already calling us Conjunxed for that alone!” He tossed up his servos in exasperation.

The servo on his tightened slightly. **You’re not feeling pressured into a Conjunx bond, are you Cosmos?**

The mini’s optics widened. “No, no, no! I’m not! I’m just saying that we’re already basically Conjunxed to everyone around us, and maybe to Soundwave himself. I just, I want to know If I’ll ever be able to make it official? Like, traditionally official?” 

He felt bad with words. Found it hard to articulate his points to others, a side effect of long vorns of only having himself as a conversation partner in the deep vacuum of space. He had no idea how to explain this cultural divide, he hardly understood fully himself, between Autobot and Decepticon ideals on relationships. Most Decepticons seemed to take more stock in body language and physical confirmations of a relationship than the Autobots’ preference of verbal cues, discussions and pre-planning rather than acting in the moment. There was also the separate views on pre-war traditions to think about as well. Most Decepticons hated anything that was Council sanctioned, or had roots in Functionalism. Besides Needlenose and Horri-Bull, the little shuttle had no other frame of reference if Conjunxed Decepticons even formed a Conjunx bond at all! The way the bots at the station talked, it made Cosmos think they didn’t even do that, which was boggling to him.

How could he explain that it seemed like only that he wanted this official status, the Autobot official status. To have that big ceremony, being officiated by Prime or a priest, in front of all their loved ones to bare witness. To feel like a good Autobot Conjunx, and be able to offer part of his spark up to his mate, even if they might not really want it. 

**Humm, ok that’s good. Well, like I said before, I’d think the safest bet would be to wait a vorn before doing anything permanent with your spark, however, if this is something you really want, there are other methods we can take.**

Cosmos perked up. “Really? Like so we can be Conjunxed sooner? Without my spark giving out?” 

Rest-Q nodded and pulled back his servo, steepling them again. **Yes, though you will need to keep your spark frequency stable for about, let’s say five Earth months? Not to mention extra supplements in your energon as well as one cube of medi-grade per cycle for the entire prep and recovery period. I’d also recommend extra check-ups, just so we know how your spark is handling the bond, or reacting to the extra supplements. And I would also like to stretch the recovery period to a little under two trimaras, at a minimum. You must understand that this is a very delicate process, so extra precautions must be put into place.**

Cosmos nodded. “I understand. So you really think my spark will be able to hold and support a bond of any kind?” A little over five Earth years was a pretty long recovery period, especially considering that the average was only one year at most for normal Endura bonds. But, since the Sanctuary was so small compared to the old city-states, or warships, it wouldn’t be too hard to stay together until the bond settled. And Cosmos hardly ever left the station on his own accord besides quick little vacations he spent on Earth to bond with some of the Autobots and newsparks there, and often, Soundwave would come as well, but to spend time with his elephant herd. So just tagging along with Soundwave to his meetings on Earth or Cybertron wouldn’t be that much of a hassle.

He had his own doubts about it. Endura bonds were serious things, they essentially remove a small part of your spark through a deep spark merge and transfer it to a partner, never really separating ever again. Once the bond holds, the two mates will be able to feel emotions from one another, and feel their sparkpulse against theirs. 

These side effects of a bond are also why some mechs either die or go insane if their mate dies. It’s described as losing a part of yourself, and losing that connection is just as good as death because you’ll never be full again. During the beginning of the war, Cosmos had seen his fair share of mechs who were basically vacant shells because of the loss of a loved one. But by the end, most mechs had become numb to the physical and emotional pain of loss, and hardly even showed any outward signs of their suffering. But, they often drowned their sorrows in highgrade or reckless battle instead. The death rate for those with broken Endura bonds were one of the only things from the pre-war world that stayed constant till the post-war period.

And the initial recovery period was a whole other hassle on it’s own. If the two newly bonded didn’t stay within a close physical distance of each other, or didn’t have frequent merges, the bond would snap. While the newly bonded couple wouldn’t suffer any of the same consequences as an older bonded couple who had the bond broken, theirs were still life threatening as well. 

If a new, unsettled bond snapped, the mates had a chance of dying from the sheer pain of having a part of their sparks forcefully removed. That was why it was written into Cybertronian law that newly bonded Endura were granted a ‘honeymoon’ period of paid leave from work or given from the government so the bots could sustain themselves during this period. A law that transfered over to the Autobot code, allowing any newly bonded to be stationed together for the whole settling period. After the settling period, the sparks were stable enough to handle being separated by long distances, and didn’t require frequent merges to stabilize the bond either.

 **Actually, there are some studies being done that show a new bond can heal a damaged spark. No one has researched the effects on physical spark damage yet, but with sparks damaged with broken trine, twin, host, combiner, and Endura bonds show recovery is faster when a new bond is made. Sometimes even mimicking bond like emotional and mental behaviour with non-spark carrying mechs or organics have shown a smaller, but still significant, increase in spark repair.** Rest-Q looked thoughtful, but a little wary as well. **I don’t want you thinking we’re experimenting on you or anything! But we do have reason to believe that being bonded might actually help your condition in the long run, and also give us valuable data on this study as well.**

Staring at his servos in his lap, Cosmos’ spark gave a slight twinge of panic as he thought about the last time a mech studied bonds between bots. The idea of being linked to something that had such a large, ominous shadow looming over it made him feel a little panicked. He trusted Rest-Q and liked to think that he wouldn’t do anything malicious to obtain research, but the stigma behind the idea… 

The medic gave an understanding smile. There was a wave of quickly stifled distress in his field, the empathetic bot most likely being affected by the thought of all those mechs long dead, suffering from something that is supposed to be a joyful, Primus blessed, connection. **It’s ok, I understand.** There was a moment of silence between them before the medic continued. **If a Conjunx bond is something you really want, we can strive to make it happen.** There was an apologetic tilt to his smile. **Since it is such an involved process, though, you will need to have Soundwave’s consent and support. I think it would be best to get that consent first, before we plan the whole process. I don’t mean to come off as frank, but if he isn’t ok with an Endura bond, it doesn’t seem fair for you to stress all about this process unnecessarily.**

There was a small frown pulling at Cosmos’ lip plates, hidden behind his mask but being broadcasted into his field. “But, I don’t want to get his consent and then find out that whole discussion is for moot because my spark can’t handle the pressure. Feels like I would be getting our hopes up then taking it away.”

Rest-Q reached out and patted his servo again. **I have full belief that you could support an Endura bond, Cosmos. You managed to join a combiner bond and haven’t suffered any consequences of that. Infact, it seems like the bond is still there and active if we go off of how relaxed you and Sunstreaker looked when I walked into the waiting room.**

He smiled to himself, amused. **I had Curbside comm. me at least twice, that if I didn’t show up soon, it looked like you were going to give yourself an anxiety fueled spark attack right there in the waiting room. So imagine my surprise, when I walk in a few kliks later, expecting to have to calm you down to a proper stress level, and see that you and Sunstreaker of all mechs, are sitting together completely relaxed and comfortable.** He leaned back in his chair, the uplink cable stretching a little, his engine purring at his amusement. **Now, I don’t mean to devalue your relationship, but I can take a guess and say that before the combining bond, you didn’t really feel as comfortable around him, did you?**

The mini blinked. Now that he thought about it, back during the war, the thought of being stuck in a room with Sunstreaker, one of the most volatile Autobots, alone, would have been enough to have his frame rattling with fear. Not to mention the golden twin wouldn’t have spared him a passing thought if they did spend time together. But back in the waiting room, at most he was worried about defining their relationship. “Uh, no, yeah, we definitely weren’t as close before combining. I never really thought about that before.”

Rest-Q just waved him off. **Most bots haven’t thought about the effects of all these mechs combining, so don’t worry. It was just brought to my attention when Crosscut mentioned how, even though all the mechs that made up Defensor were always aboard the Lost Light, none of them ever seemed to enjoy spending time with each other until after they combined. And now, they’re practically inseparable! I’ve been communicating with First Aid and Ratchet on the subject whenever they can send a message. It’s actually all very fascinating, and such a shame we don’t have more medics versed on the topic of spark bonds.** He sighed wistfully, and muttered something that sounded like a dying turbofox and an engine cough. 

Cosmos was lost in his own thoughts at the revelation. Is that why Thundercracker always tried to get him to go flying when he visited Earth? Or why he started to send Cosmos his screenplays along with his regular messages to Soundwave? He thought it was just his weird way of being nice to the partner of a Decepticon leader. “Huh.” Maybe that was why he actually read the awful screenplays and send back his blunt critics.

Anyway, The text on his HUD brought the mini’s attention back to his medic. **I think you can take and hold a Endura bond, it’s just maintaining good spark health so you or Soundwave don’t feel negative consequences of it that we have to worry about.** The medic tapped a digit on his chin in thought. **If you want, we could look into getting you a service companion.**

“I’m sorry, a what?” Optics widening in surprise, Cosmos couldn’t help but feel befuddled. He’s never even heard of a term before.

Rest-Q rolled his servo, **Ya’know, like what Sunstreaker and Thundercracker have. Little pets that stay with them, warn them or others of when they’re experiencing symptoms, acting as a comfort. Ya’know, a comfort companion.**

Cosmos blinked, “I didn’t know that Bob had a practical function, I thought he was just a pet. Wait, does Sunstreaker know Bob has a practical function?”

 **Just because he might not have known in the beginning, or now, that Bob has a practical function, doesn’t take away from the practical uses he’s performing.** The medic smiled at him. **We can look into getting you one! A turbofox might be cute, or maybe something that can fly, so it can keep up with you. What do you think?**

“I think if I showed up at the Sanctuary with a non-sentient mechamial as a pet, Primus, even with an organic animal, Soundwave’s bunch would gutter my spark on sight.” He shuttered just thinking about the amount of rage that would be unleashed upon him even if he brought up the topic. 

Rest-Q frowned, but didn’t bother to push it any further. **I just think having a companion would help keep a closer eye on your condition. Anyway, it’s like I said before, we would need to consult with Soundwave about all of this prep and how he would like to handle it as well, since it involves his spark too. Why don’t you go home, and have a nice long conversation with him about this? See if it’s something we even need to work through.**

The medic smiled and pulled something out of his desk drawer. It looked like a little box of energon goodies. **Here, take these. They’re jellies enriched with nanites. Take one a day, and they should help boost your self repair enough to strengthen your spark systems so that we should be ready to start the prep by the next time I see you for your appointment.** He dropped the box into Cosmos’ waiting servos. His smile spread a little wider. **They’re shaped like little cybercats. The newsparks love them.**

Cosmos thanked every deity out there that Ravage was still aboard the Lost Light. “Thanks, doc.” Primus, he was going to have to take these jellies in secret, unless one of the Cassettes find out and send the Cybercat evidence of his crimes.

They both stood, and Rest-Q guided him out of the office and back to the waiting room. **Now if you have any issues at all, don’t hesitate to call me. And try to be as stress free as you can!**

“Sure thing, Rest-Q. Thanks for seeing me. I’ll, uh, be sure to take these.” Cosmos lifted up the little box before shoving them in his subspace. The medic just gave him one last smile and unplugged his uplink cable. 

With a nod at the receptionist, who sent him a big smile and a little wave back, and a wave to his medic, Cosmos walked out of the medical centre. 

___________

Outside the centre, Iacon was bursting with movement and sound. Mechs of all kinds were bustling around, chatting with each other, racing off to who knows where, and there were a few like him who were taking their time walking through the city, just enjoying the signs of renewed life. 

There was a lightness in his spark as he walked past a Camian shop, selling steelsilk and face paints. There was another shop, owned by a pair of Devisen colonists, who were selling energon goodies. Cosmos actually stopped there to pick up a couple packs of treats he knew the Cassettes enjoyed. As well as some hard energon candies dusted with silver powder for Soundwave, his favourite treat. Maybe that way the spies would be less suspicious of his own jelly treats.

He was placing his packages in his subspace when he heard his name being called. Looking up, he saw Beachcomber jogging up to him. “Cosmos! I knew that was you buddy! Haha, how ya’ doin’, mech? It’s been ages since we last chilled.” The blue and white mini swung an arm around his shoulders in a hug. “Woah, are you shorter than I remember, or are all of my memories wacked from all the CBoost?”

Cosmos snorted and hugged his friend back. “It’s probably a mix of both, knowing you. Are you still boosting?”

Beachcomber laughed. “Nah, had to go clean, my mech. Got a job over at the detention centre as a security guard, gotta pay the bills, see? Oof, mech, the doc they got incharge over there, scarier than the Hatchet and he doesn’t have that gooey centre the good doc is known for, either.” ‘Comber, rattled his platting is a fake shutter. “Told me I had to get clean or he was gonna scrap me and sell my parts off to bots who ‘actually’ needed ‘em. Believed him completely. Ya’ ever need a medic, don’t go to Scalpel.”

Cosmos laughed. “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind. Maybe try and see if you can switch over to my medic, Rest-Q. He’s a lot nicer, and I heard Lighteningstrike is good too.” The other mini nodded along, like he was committing the names to his memory bank. “Hey, where are you headed? I’m supposed to at the groundbridge in, like, sixty kliks, so I have time if you wanna get some fuel and catch up?”

Beachcomber winced, “Ah, mech, I’d love too, really I would. But I’m on my break, gotta get back in a couple of kliks. But, how ‘bout we swap comm.codes. I had to change mine to a civy one since the Council took over, super annoying since I lost all my contacts that also made the switch. ‘Cept I don’t know who I lost until I comm. them!” 

“They did? Huh, I never even noticed. I still have my Autobot comm.codes.” Maybe that's why no one comm.’d him anymore. 

“What! That’s why your not on the public comm. list! I thought you were still out in space or something, lost to the stars. No one really knew where you were, those on Earth said you just vanished one day and all the big bots got their dermas sealed. Here, I’ll give you my code, and when you update your comm. you can add me, alright?” A ping from an unknown code popped up on his HUD. Huh, yeah, that was a completely different code. Why didn’t he know about this?

Beachcomber slapped him on the shoulder, grin stretching his faceplates. “It was good too see you again, mech! Make sure you update your comm. and add me! We’ll hang out super soon, you gotta get me caught up on what your doing out there, mech!” With that, the two minis hugged again and went their separate ways. 

_________ 

By the time Cosmos made it to the ground bridge, his spark was light and full, basically bursting with warmth. He had no idea his old friends were still thinking about him, and that there was an an actual reason behind why none of them have comm.’d him in ages!

Stepping through the bridge, he was welcomed back onto the Sanctuary’s major hub by the wonderful sight of Soundwave waiting for him. The big blue host’s form was stiff as always when he was surrounded by anyone that wasn’t close to him, but when he saw Cosmos, felt the mini’s warm field, he relaxed into a parade rest. The Cons around him noticed this and all shared knowing, amused looks.

As soon as Cosmos got close enough, the bigger bot lifted a servo to brush his digits along his mask. His field felt like a second gentle caress over his entire frame, and Cosmos poured as much love and happiness back into it, tangling his field with his mate’s. 

The affection he got back was much more subtle, most likely wary of the the other mechs in the room picking up on the emotion, but it was just as deep and devoted as the other’s. “Hello, my little Autobot. I take it the appointment went well?” He pulled back the servo to hold two of his digits up between them. 

Cosmos pressed two of his own red digits to the blue, sparks of electricity jumping between them. “Yeah, got some great news back.” 

Before Soundwave could inquire further, he was interrupted by loud gagging sounds coming from the Troublesome Two behind them. 

“Oh, gross! Keep it to the berthroom, boss! I’m actually trying to do work here!” Cosmos looked behind Soundwave to see the twins at a console, both pretending to purge and dramatically attempting to hold each other up. As if seeing Soundwave give his mate chaste physical attention was actively killing them.

“I can’t _work_ , I gotta wipe my short term memory files. Just look Frenz, our boss, doing somethin’ as Autobot as mushy _public affection_. I’m gonna purge.” Rumble draped himself dramatically over his twin, clutching at his chassis as if his spark was giving out.

Cosmos rolled his eyes at the smaller bots, but Soundwave made the quiet sound he always made when embarrassed-- a slight stutter on his intake-- and moved out of Cosmos’ personal space. He also pulled his field back into his frame, leaving the shuttle feeling a little cold. The mini pouted at him behind the mask, missing the affection already. Decepticons were such prudes, a little field affection and an energy kiss is nothing compared to what he sometimes saw in the rec room on the Ark.

“I think it’s a wonderfully romantic,” Sky-Byte teased, “To have a love so deep and powerful, that it challenges the belief keep it a secret! How inline with the Decepticon ideals, breaking away from norms. Shouting praise from the highest point so all may bask and experience in this powerful love!” His optics were flaring a little around the edges as he clutched his servo as if fighting back a wave of emotion. The Cons in the room were all either rolling their optics at the dramatics or snickering behind their servos. 

If there was one thing Cybertronians loved more than fighting, was drama. So of, course every pair of optics in the room were watching Soundwave get more and more stoically flustered by the teasing. Getting so tense that Cosmos’ struts were aching just looking at him.

Not wanting to bother his mate any further, Cosmos stepped further away from Soundwave’s personal space, also bringing in his field. “I’m going to hit the washracks before I refuel. If you get off shift before then you can meet me in my habsuite for a nap, I bet you’ve been working since before I left earlier this cycle.” He chided. If he knew his mate as well as he thought he did, the blue bot would be in his habsuite or summon Cosmos to his before he got out of the washracks.

The blue mech tilted his helm in confirmation and turned to a nearby workstation, not fooling anyone into thinking he was actually working.

Cosmos rolled his optics fondly as he left the transporter room, ignoring the amused glances and snickers from other Decepticons in the room. Honestly, he and Soundwave have been sleeping in the same berth for almost an Earth year now, you’d think these big, tough, brutes would stop giggling over small shows of public affection like newsparks hearing a valve joke for the first time. 

Who would have thought that the most energon thirsty mechs in the known universe were scandalized and went into a titter over a little, chaste, public field play.

___________

True to his word, once Cosmos stepped out of his private washracks, frame all shiny and glossy with polish, Soundwave was sitting on the mini’s unused berth, typing away on a datapad. 

The host didn’t look up as Cosmos walked closer, just let his mask slide back so he could plant a kiss on Cosmos’ cheek, digits still tapping away on the pad. 

“My little Autobot.” He purred, his field running over the other’s as an unwavering press of devotion. The shuttle practically melted against the host’s side as he sat down on the berth. He rested his green helm on Soundwave’s shoulder, just enjoying the love around him and the _tick-tick-tick_ of the typing in the silent room. Even if it was quite, it didn’t bother him, the silence wasn’t empty. 

They sat together in that comfortable silence until Soundwave finished up whatever he was working on and slipped the datapad into his subspace. He turned slightly, not enough to jostle the mini, but enough so he can gaze down at the smaller mech. The newly freed servo trailed up and across the masked face. “Tell me about your cycle.” 

Cosmos sighed, leaning into the touch. He offlined his visor, just enjoying the rare physical connection. “Did you know that most bots have a civy comm.code now? Almost none of the bots on Cybertron still have their Autobot codes like I do.”

Soundwave made a humm, “I wasn’t aware it was as widespread as it is. I was only aware of some Decepticons of status planetside switching their comms. Ravage has informed me a while back that the Lost Light does not practice this update either.” He brushed a thumb over the part of the mask where Cosmos’ lips were, sending a small jolt of electricity. “Would you like to make the change?”

“I’d like to, some of my old friends thought I was still in deep space because they couldn’t contact me anymore since they went civy.” Cosmos’ engine rumbled pleasantly, and he sent a little burst of electricity back, enjoying how Soundwave’s field had a quick ripple of possessive lust run through it. Even more so, as it intensified when he pushed teasing appreciation at him.

 _Well, as he’s happy, this is probably a good time as ever to bring up The Talk._ Cosmos mused. He pulled away from Soundwave, spying the little frown that tugged at the host’s dermas. It was strange, seeing the lower half of his face emit emotion while the rest of him looked like it was virtually devoid of any feeling.

“Is something the matter, my Little Autobot? Was it the appointment?” Soundwave pulled away, giving the shuttle some space, but his field clung tight.

Cosmos figited, suddenly shy. He didn’t want to make it seem like such a big deal, but he was also worried if Soundwave refused this offer. It was a step in their relationship he didn’t know if the other bot wanted, and that worry clutched at his spark, making it spin faster. 

“You can tell me anything, you know.” Soundwave spoke up, drawing the shuttle’s attention. His mouth worked, as if trying to figure out what to say. He looked a little bit uncomfortable with how rigid he was holding himself, and his field leaked little streaks of frustration. “I may not seem to be as… open to talk everything out as you Autobots, but I am willing to try. For you.”

“Something has been clouding your mind these past few weeks, I’ve been trying not to dig, to let you speak on your own.” His field inched a little closer, and his digits twitched, curling into fists as he held himself back from reaching out. “But it has been… hard… to wait and let you puzzle whatever it is on your own, when I could easily pick it from your processor and solve this issue for you.”

He looked away, that frown deepening. “However, I know that is not how Autobots would like to have that situation handled. I just ask that you, trust me. At least enough to let me help you.” He turned to look back at the mini. “I thought we have been through enough together that you would know by now that I am more than willing to support you through whatever it is you’re going through.”

Cosmos had coolant welling in his optics at Soundwave’s little speech. This was probably the most he’s ever heard the host speak, when it wasn’t some speech devoted to injustice and classism. 

“Let’s get bonded!” Oh, that was not how he wanted to ask that. He was just so moved by Soundwave’s efforts that it just slipped out. “Ah, well, I mean if you want too, of course.” He stammered, watching Soundwave’s mouth drop open in a small ‘o’ and his field snap back into his own frame.

“I, uh, that’s what I went to go see Rest-Q about, to see if my spark could hold an Endura bond. And it can! So, if you ever want to be bonded like that-- I don’t even know if you Decepticons do bonds like that or not-- then it’s on the table? If you don’t then, oh Primus, please just ignore this whole thing! I just thought it would be nice if one day we could be Conjunx and-- !”

He was cut off as Soundwave lunged at him, wrapping his arms around the mini in a tight embrace. His field washed over him in pure devotion, love, astonishment, and so many other emotions that were whirling around to fast for Cosmos to catch. 

Stunned, Cosmos only stood still for a sparkbeat before he hugged back. He tried to match Soundwave whirlwind of emotions in his field, pushing as much positive feeling at the taller bot, but he still felt so off balance

“Oh, my Little Autobot. I have been waiting for this moment since you came to stay at this Sanctuary.” Soundwave pulled back only enough so he faced the mini. He rested his helm to the smaller green one, visors gazing lovingly at each other. “May I?”

Coolant spilling over his optics, Cosmos opened his visor and pressed his uncovered dermas to Soundwave’s in an electric kiss. 

Cosmos didn’t know how long they were like that-- kissing; holding each other; whispering sweet nothings in between invents; crying, even though that was mostly on his part. It wasn’t until later, when the emotions cooled and they were lying entwined on the berth, that Cosmos realized he didn’t have a verbal confirmation. I mean, there was very enthusiastic physical confirmation, but he still wanted Soundwave to say that he wanted to be bonded.

He snuggled into Soundwave’s chassis a little more, just listening to his sparkbeat for a few moments. “So I take it you do want to be Conjunx? ‘Cause I definitely wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with you. Helping to build bridges between our two fractions, helping you achieve your Decepticon dream, teaming up with your Cassettes to make sure you actually refuel and recharge once in a while.”

Soundwave shifted, giving a little amused huff as he pressed his servo protectively to Cosmos helm. “I will never understand you Autobots and needed verbal cues for everything. Yes, Cosmos, I would love to be Conjunx with you.” He curled around the shuttle a little more. “By all accounts, to Decepticons we have been Conjunx in everything but an actual bond for an Earth year by now. Your sparkbeat is so unique, and I have so often found myself just listening to when I need to remind myself that you are ok, or if I need to relax. I have done this so many times can hear it clearly when you’re all the way across the galaxy on Cybertron.”

He pressed a light kiss to the top his Cosmos’ helm. “I have grown so attached to you, that my Cassettes tease me endlessly when thoughts of you distract me from my work. I cannot think of my future without you at my side, and will strive to do anything to keep you happy, healthy, and with me, if that is what you want, my Little Autobot.”

Coolant was welling again, and Cosmos tilted his helm up to catch Soundwave’s dermas in another smooch. 

“Primus, that’s all I want. I want to be your Conjunx so bad.” The little shuttle pressed as much love into his field as he could, needed to show the host how deep his emotions ran for him. 

Soundwave’s dermas curled into a smile against Cosmos’. Their engines rumbled in tandem as lust and adoration raced through their fields. A teasing blue servo trailed up a thigh to rest on Cosmos’ hip. “ _As you wish._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Cosmos ended up having to throw the bag of energon goodies at Rumble so the Cassettes would stop interrupting their "alone time" by banging on the door
> 
> _________
> 
> Rest-Q isn't actually an OC but damn does he feel like one. ANYWAY here's ur Rest-Q lore!!! 
> 
> Rest-Q’s amica is Crosscut! (they are actually friends in the Go-Bots, CC canonically has to translate for Q because he knows like a billion languages, even tho IDW CC wants to be a playwright like Thundercracker(!!)) CC mails him cool/fun things he finds on the LL travels (like the chairs!) and Q sends him new books/TC’s latest published works/gossip rags/candy and is always waiting for him at the bay when the LL docks. He would run into his arms like:
> 
> Q: **unintelligible alien language and smooching his cheeks**  
> CC: lmao I missed you too babe look at this cool rock I found for you 2 put on your desk  
> LL crew: ????? how did he make those sounds with his mouth


End file.
